


Let You Down

by sassylosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylosechester/pseuds/sassylosechester





	Let You Down

He never knew something so small could hurt so much, but it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, his ribs cracking with the intensity of the pain.

Gabriel had never said it aloud, but he loved her, so much that he would do anything to protect her. He had sworn to her that he would, yet now she laid in front of him, eyes open glazed over.  He could hear her prayers for him, the desperation in her voice as she spoke. It was too late though; he had not been fast enough.

_“Gabriel! I need your help. Please,”_ Her last prayer was still playing like a broken record in his hand. How she cried out for him would haunt him forever. He hadn’t been fast enough.

The angel blade was still clutched in her hand. How could his brother’s and sister’s do this? She was just a human. A human that was trying to make a difference in this world. This was not how she was supposed to die. She was supposed to live a long life, have children and eventually grandchildren. She was to see the world, and now she wouldn’t.

He shouldn’t have peaked at her future; it was wrong of him to do so. This was him after all; he couldn’t help himself, he needed to know. Gabriel wanted to know if there was a possibility of them together.

The way she made him feel. The last time he felt like that was in heaven when God was still with him when his life was still normal.

“I’m so sorry sugar,” he stroked her cheek, it was beginning to grow cold. There was no way for him to bring her back, it could be a cosmic event. He’d seen what happened when the Winchesters had brought people back.

With his free hand, he took the angel blade from her hand. He wondered where she had even gotten this; his family didn’t just leave them laying around. 

Looking around the building, he saw one of his kin lying dead. Gabriel felt a small pain in his chest, even though it’d been millennia since he had seen most of his family it didn’t mean that he didn’t care for them, he still loved them.

Why would they kill her though? She was just a human, a speck in the universe, but the most important person in his world.

Tossing the blade to the side, he glanced at his brother one more time before picking her up. Too many feelings were flowing through him, anger, sadness, revenge, and regret. Letting her body cradle into his he murmured he apologizes one more time before letting the two of them disappear.

There had been one conversation where she had told him that when she died, she wanted to be buried by the mountains. Seeing a sunrise while looking at the mountains was one of the most beautiful things to her. She had mentioned it to him a few weeks after they first met, and it was never mentioned again.

Gabriel had done what she wanted, he couldn’t have let her body be found by the police, and let them bury her as a Jane Doe. No, she was going to rest in peace as she wanted.

Giving her fresh grave one final glance, he left to the place he never thought he would return.

Heaven hadn’t changed, not really. It was the same place that he remembered. Not letting any angels see him he went to the halls were souls stayed. Finding her had been relatively easy, what stopped him from going into her heaven was the thought of her not wanting to see him.

She had cried out for him, and he had failed her, let her down.

Gabriel didn’t know how long he stood outside her door, hearing the light footsteps of his family gave him the push to head in walking into her heaven was surprising. It was the same mountain range where he had buried her body: the small cabin that was nestled in the mountains, a perfect view of the mountains.

With light steps, he walked through the wooden home. He found her sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, watching the sunrise. Gabriel let out a shaky breath; he hadn’t realized he was holding it.

She turned her head, smiling brightly at him, “Hey there stranger, you came.”

 


End file.
